ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community
The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community is the London-based pan-European standard modeling musical community owned by the Puyo Puyo Music Community of America division of the Puyo Puyo Music Community Group. It is a joint venture between Sega Europe, DreamWorks Animation, Isobel Griffiths Ltd. and Associated Independent Recording, as a London's #1 successful musical group consisting of over 467 Puyo Puyo!! Quest characters in total. Launched on 25 December 1989, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community have been contributed to a total of over 365 motion picture scores recorded in London and other 15 European countries, including the entire DreamWorks Animation's theatrical animated motion picture library, even the theatrical Flowgo Feature Animation's scoring industry. On 19 May 2006, it was revamped as #1 success musical group of characters, and began utilizing to many of the motion picture scores aport the UK and Ireland, as well as in Europe. On 26 April 2018, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community was closed, with Avengers: Infinity War marking it finally added/rejected as its final film. History Beginnings (1989) In 1987, the Madō Monogatari Music Community has negotiations to partner with Isobel Griffiths, Lansdowne Studios and CTS Studios to make scores and soundtracks of Madō Monogatari character films that were they recorded in London and especially thirteen other European territories. Madō Monogatari Music Community intends to jointly create and develop its own London-based division, known as The Madō Monogatari Music Community Europe, which was officially released on December 25, 1989, with the first film score for it being The BFG, which is later renamed The Madō Monogatari Quest Music Community from 1990, before its official final change of name as The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, with 100 (then 231 in 2000) characters that arrived for the first time. The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community originally contributed to the scores and soundtracks of the films that were recorded in London, as well as in the rest of Europe outside the United Kingdom, with 24 characters that submerged in it, until 1997, when The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community presents the Large Table Sheet of Characters, which is designed to appear up to 180 characters in the scores and soundtracks of films that were recorded in London and other thirteen characters. The 24-character contributing production of the community ended in late 1997. On October 24, 1997, during the acquisition of Cartoonverse Interactive and Cartoonverse Films by Cartoonverse Worldwide, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community officially launched its new pan-European scoring and soundtrack division, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community Europe Limited, based in Hampstead, which launched these The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community brand divisions outside the United Kingdom: The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community España S.L.L. on January 11, 1999, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community France S.A. on August 9, 1999, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Italia S.a.s. on October 10, 2001, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Deutschland GmbH & Co. KGaA on December 2, 2001, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Danmark K/S on February 22, 2002, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Suomi Ky on June 20, 2002, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Sverige KB on July 13, 2002, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Magyarország Nyrt. on September 14, 2002, Puyo Puyo Quest!! Music Community Israel on November 8, 2002, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Polska S.K.A. on February 13, 2003 and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Netherlands B.V. on March 30, 2003. Expansion (1999-2013) Later, on June 13, 1999, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community was awarded more than $ 105 million to participate in their European IDs for scores and movie soundtracks, in addition to providing European film soundtrack alignments in all Europe. Later, on February 11, 2000, the current parent company of The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America introduced the Toadstool era featuring crazy characters that will be enraged until February 11, 2005, when The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America introduced the Mad era that indicates that the characters are enraged and feel extremely crazy. On September 13, 2000, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community began agreements to provide scores of films and soundtracks with $ 150 million indicating the resolutions of thousands of dollars recalls with a forecast of 83% quotas in 14 years for Europe. On December 14, 2000, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community announced that it would add its new operations throughout the Middle East, followed by other operations across Africa and the Arab world, thus launching both The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Middle East and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Arabic. On December 2, 2001, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community recieved a $ 150 million marketing expansion with the launch of A Monkey Story, publishing clothes, pinbacks, hats and line products produced by Crayons during the 2000s. Later, on September 13, 2003, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community announced that it began expanding its operations in 13 countries through 25 different languages, reaching 16.8 billion listeners that will become in community fans. On February 11, 2005, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community presented the Mad era, which focuses on the characters feeling extremely crazy. On the same day, the Russian division contributed the incoming scores of Russian semi-distributing films. Later, on March 13, 2005, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Россия А.О. announced that he is granting licenses to manage his own soundtracks based in London and others in Europe to provide alignments across Eastern Europe. However, during 2005 until 2014, the characters were still furious during the Mad era for the characters of the films that The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community was contributed to the scores (recorded in London and other fourteen European territories), which was presented by The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America and The Puyo Puyo Music Community of Europe. On January 13, 2006, The Puyo Puyo Music Community of Europe sent to increase ownership of the operations of assets of The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community in Europe, the Middle East, Arabic and Africa for 78% of the Soundtracks of fully controlled films recorded in London and other fourteen European territories that were long distributed by him. On May 19, 2006, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community was renovated and restructured as the pan-European soundtrack community based in London to coincide with its 17th anniversary. As part of the renovation and restructuring, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community becomes a pan-European entertainment and soundtrack joint venture created in Europe, Middle East, Africa and the Arab World between Sega Europe, DreamWorks Animation, Isobel Griffiths Ltd. and Associated Independent Recording, while their 16-minute themed score suite was presented. Also, its Irish division The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Ireland plc launched on that same day. Four Trulli Tales characters Ring, Zip, Stella and Sun became the official mascots of the community through the revampation. In addition to the renovation, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community presents a television industry consisting of Ryan & Isabella: The Series (co-produced by Family Entertainment, Studio B Productions, Breakthrough Entertainment and Electronic Arts in association with YTV), What's New, Angels? (co-produced by Sav! The World Productions (manufacturer of Ōban Star-Racers) and Cookie Jar Entertainment in association with The Walt Disney Company) and The Adventures of Roco & Abyss (co-produced by Sav! The World Productions, Nelvana and Cookie Jar Entertainment in association with The Walt Disney Company), through the community's 4-year television industry through Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. Later, on June 16, 2006, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community received an expansion of $ 60 million for receiving entertainment processing without failures with invertible stories. On September 29, 2006, with the launch of Open Season (from Sony Pictures Animation), The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community announced that it would expand its pan-European operations from 2006 to receive $ 150 million offer limited through access to fan interaction with the characters that is licensed by the UK bank companies and shops such as GAME (UK). On October 13, 2006, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community, along with its own European, Middle Eastern, Arab and African divisions, officially began operating 24 hours for 7 weeks through 365 to 366 days for 12 months. The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community South Africa was established on January 13, 2007. On May 25, 2007, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community announced a joint venture with the Mexican telecommunications corporation América Móvil, Mexican multimedia media company Grupo Televisa, Colombian independent music label Polen Records and Venezuelan entertainment company Venevision International, to jointly create and develop its own joint division of film score entertainment produced in Europe, Middle East, Africa and Arab World, and distributed in Latin America, called The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Latin America S.A. de C.V., which was officially established on September 2, 2008 in Tijuana, Baja California, where Bill Melendez died at his home in Santa Monica at the age of 91. The community's Turkish division, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Türkiye L.O., was launched on May 4, 2009. On February 19, 2010, the poor recent failures of overcoming entertainment markets were approved by the community in European and Latin American operations, which allowed access to the recent Trulliland-inspired exchanges for all of these different markets in Europe, the Middle East, Africa and the Arab world, as well as in Latin America. Later that day, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community has significant problems in providing marketing effects, so it softened while Julie Goldstein, the contractor provided by the community, has licensed to contaminate license references, without confusing the entertaining increases plus the perphars that provide additional adventurous concepts for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) and Paul (2011). Later, Fiorella Congedo, Maria Elena Congedo, Domenico Procacci and François Trudel identified that they had received administrations in various community operations in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Arab and Latin America due to failures, which registered EMEA-Arabic-Latin American operations to keep remaining available. Later, in the late 2010s, co-producers of Daddy Day Camp (2007), William Sherak and Jason Shuman, were approved by The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community to oversee most Latin American operations, sending out to allow this Latin American division to start its telecommunications, comic book, sheet and food-drink industry. On September 6, 2011, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community announced that it would officially begin its gaming industry with Ressistance 3 on September 9, 2011 as its first game score soundtrack. Then, for the community, the musical score for Activision-published Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, composed by Lorne Balfe with theme for Hans Zimmer, followed on 14 October 2011. On February 13, 2012, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community received an expansion of $ 150 million to renew its commitment to make deals as of June 19, 2012. Later, on August 13, 2012, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community received designs indicating helpers from Flowgo Corporation that it intends to purchase the Splashinis Worldwide Studios catalog, including The Backyardigans. Later, on August 19, 2012, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community merged The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Danmark K/S, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Suomi Ky and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Sverige KB to form The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Scandinavia K/S, originally created in Denmark. On September 13, 2012, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community Latin America S.A. de C.V. began its telecommunications industry with the objective of promoting products for several Latin American and Brazilian alignments. As of December 21, 2012, The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community Latin America S.A. de C.V. announced that it would begin signing an agreement with Megacable and SKY México for promotions in Central America and the Dominican Republic. Final years and closure (2013-2018) On October 1, 2013, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community España S.L.L., The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community France S.A. and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Italia S.a.s. merged to form both The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Europe du Sud-Est S.A. and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Europa Sudoriental S.A., established in France and Spain. On December 15, 2013, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community signed a new movie recording soundtrack agreement with The Walt Disney Company to contribute to the musical scores recorded in London for these Disney brand films. On January 12, 2014, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Italia S.a.s. and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community España S.L.L. merged with The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Latin America S.A. de C.V., to form their own new Italian joint company launched in Milan, named The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Empresas Hispanoamericanas S.A., the handler of distribution for the Halo 5: Guardians score and was then dissolved on January 31, 2018. On May 30, 2014, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community integrates The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Latin America S.A. de C.V. into SKY México when The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community OP2 was launched, along with his own MOM label. On January 26, 2017, Marvel Studios announced attempts to integrate The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community into Avengers: Infinity War on April 26, 2018. The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community South Africa closed on February 13, 2017, while The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Netherlands B.V. closed on February 24, 2017, with The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Deutschland GmbH & Co. KGaA and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Magyarország Nyrt. following suit during April 2017 to January 2018. However, The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community closed its operations on April 26, 2018. Collaborators with Studios The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community are best known for collaborating with major Hollywood film studios around the world, such as 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate (and its Summit Entertainment label), Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group, The Weinstein Company, Miramax Films, BBC Films, Dimension Films, Constantin Film, Focus Features and especially Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, among others, aport from music community's cinematic experiences. Merchandising The comic series were launched in 2001 until 2009, while community-inspired clothing was launched in the United Kingdom on May 11, 2003, in Poland on June 13, 2003, in Germany on June 17, 2003, in Italy on June 24, 2003, and in Spain, France, the Netherlands, Hungary and the Arab world on June 27, 2003, as well as in Germany, the Middle East and Africa on June 29, 2003. Later, the Community-based action figures were published on October 11, 2003 in the United Kingdom, followed by their next releases in Italy, France, Germany, Spain, France and the Netherlands in February-July 2004. Production of the community-based video game license products ultimately began on May 18, 1995 with ''Ryan & Isabella'', co-created and co-developed by Splashinis Interactive and Electronic Arts in association with The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America and The Puyo Puyo Music Community of Europe, and it was finalized in December 2010. Video games based on The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community have been released for the PlayStation, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS and finally PlayStation Portable. These video games really set out to inspire their own adventures of video game licenses manufactured for TurboGrafx-16. During December 20, 2010, production ceased, as The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community starts its own video game scoring industry with ''Ressistance 3'' and ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' in 2011. The community's licensed television industry, which includes Ryan & Isabella: The Series, What's New, Angels?, The Adventures of Roco & Abyss and Trulli Tales, ran from 2006 to 2010, through the most recent community agreement with Cookie Jar Entertainment and Studio B Productions of DHX Media, the creator / producer of Canadian television production Breakthrough Entertainment, the Canadian television animation studio owned by Corus Entertainment Nelvana and the French-Japanese individual contributing maker Sav! the World Productions, although they were included through Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop. The television industry ended in early 2010, and The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community is banned from producing new TV series forever. The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community released ten individual adventure books for children from 2005 to 2009 through Puyo Puyo Adventures, published by Boulder Inc., a subsidiary of Splashinis Television (owned by its parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios). The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Europe Limited and Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited are known to collaborate during 1999 to 2008, while The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community has been encouraged to entertain successful consumer license products from 2003 to 2009, when it produces interactive computer-generated license products from 2011 in collaboration with Vtech through its own subsidiary of LeapFrog Enterprises, until a partnership ended in 2013. See also *The Puyo Puyo Music Commuity of America *The Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Music Community Category:Companies based in London Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Companies disestablished in 2018 Category:Musical groups Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:Film scores Category:Film soundtracks Category:British film score studios Category:Music publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Music production companies Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community